This invention relates to the provision of a highway post which will permit cutting of grass bordering on highways without lifting or otherwise avoiding highway posts and markers during highway maintenance or replacement of posts because of damage received from being struck by traffic vehicles.
Spring biased highway posts have been proposed wherein springs are carried above the ground as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,103,410; 2,121,379; 2,141,067; 2,949,324; 3,193,230; and 4,238,096. The use of coiled springs which are partially above and partially below the ground and which flex intermediate their ends are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,013,410 and 1,284,376. Highway posts of the type described above are usually provided for the purpose of yielding when being inadvertently struck by traffic.
Accordingly, it is an important object of this invention to provide a spring loaded highway post which is calculated to be routinely struck and overturned as by highway maintenance vehicles, especially grass cutters and the like.
Another object of the invention is to provide a spring biased post capable of righting itself automatically and of self-alignment after being knocked over for any reason.
Another object of the invention is to provide a spring biased highway post wherein a coiled tension spring is located on one side or the other of a base member forming a juncture between a support member and a post member.
Another object of the invention is to provide a spring biased post wherein a coiled tension spring is carried in a ground support and connected adjacent ground level to a post member.